Kevin Whitney's Choice
ChannelFiveRockz's TV-spoof of "Chuck's Choice" Cast *Chuck McFarlane - Kevin Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *Misha - Andrea Sussman (Krypto the Superdog) *UD - Woody Woodpecker *Norm McFarlane - Bladley Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *Joey - Ren (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Ellen McFarlane - Mrs. Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *Ash - Mina (Bunnicula) *Misha's Mom and Dad - King Alfire and Queen Griddle (Blazing Dragons) *Alfie - Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Biff Adonis - Mr. Horse (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Ms. Cho - Burnce (Duckman) *Dr. Crown - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Coach Dwayne - Slap T. Pooch (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) *Chilly Parchuway - Barney Bear *Pepper - Grace (Being Ian) *Borkle - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Mishina - Butch (Droopy) *Eggman - Donald Duck (Disney) *Future Misha - Leslie McGroarty (Itsy Bitsy Spider) *Cop Chicken #1 - Greg (PJ Masks) *Cop Chicken #2 - Cameron (PJ Masks) *Skunk - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Longley Goodenmeyer - Sam (Totally Spies) *Nikole Denishlea - Alex (Totally Spies) *Nicetherine Nixta - Clover (Totally Spies) *Dark Dingo - Digeri Dingo (Taz-Mania) *Possum Pete - Herb (3 Amigouants) *Puffin Puffin - Batso (Happily Ever After) *Monkey Pirate - Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Monkey Pirate's Crew - Various Characters *Sharks - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Stella - Yumi (Code Lyoko) *Bella - Sissi (Code Lyoko) *Sally - Sandi Crocker (Being Ian) *Penny - Marsha (Bunnicula) *Jenny - Becky (Bunnicula) *Coach Rachel - Alyssa (My Dad the Rock Star) *Coach Francis - Willy (My Dad the Rock Star) *Principal Naomi - Oblina (Aaaahh!! Real Monsters) *Detectives Alex Williams - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SqaurePants) *Jack Gunn - Wentell T. Wolf (Taz-Mania) *Mike Portley - X-5 (Atomic Betty) *G'nooki - SpongeBob SquarePants *G'Dook - Garfield *Brunette Defender of Galgatraz - Luna Loud (The Loud House) *Princess Von Sprinkles - Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) *Constance Bagelschmidt - Tommy Turnbull (Robotboy) *Rex Chisel-Chin - Pocoyo *Princess Butt Breaker - Blair (Sunny Day) *Missy - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Azataroth - Harvey Kinkle (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Annie Cooper - Amaya (PJ Masks) *Niceicia - Pearlie *Molly Kemper - Teodora (Legend Quest) *Reggie Vaughn - Ollie (Rolie Polie Ollie) *Sarah Fairlchi - Vampirina *Kim - Winston Steinburger (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Nestor Harrisburg - Connor (PJ Masks) *Jamie Kang - Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery) *Nixtel Melvins - Kent (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Brendon Stump - Martin Mystery *Lee Chang - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Stacy Malone - Mrs. Charming (Little Charmers) *Maria - Haruka/Helga (Ape Escape) *Katie - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Helena - Rox (Sunny Day) *Seed - Liam McLoud (Rusty Rivets) *Branch - Miss Moon *Movi - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Tim Jackson - Kaka (Buzzu in the Intergalactic School) *Tony - Mighty Max *Thomas - Wil (PINY Institute of New York) *Karl Stevens - Alex Porter (PAW Patrol) *Brock - A.J. (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Tyler - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) *Jennifer Shope - Pauline Bell (Atomic Bell) *Kevin - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Roach - Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Memnock - Dave (Camp Lazlo) *Zenblock - Ping-Pong (Camp Lazlo) *Count Venamus - V.V Argost (The Secret Saturdays) Gallery Kevin whitney by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d90sh7v.jpg|Kevin Whitney as Chuck McFarlane Andrea sussman by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbs12x4.jpg|Andrea Sussman as Misha Woody woodpecker by ohyeahcartoonsfan-da2rati.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as UD Bailey.jpg|Bailey as Norm McFarlane Ren-hoek-ren-and-stimpy-show-9.23.jpg|Ren Hoek as Joey Mrs._Whitney.jpg|Mrs. Whitney as Ellen McFarlane Mina2.png|Mina as Ash Griddle.jpg|Queen Griddle as Misha's Mom Allfire.jpg|Allfire as Misha's Dad Stimpson-stimpy-j-cat-ren-and-stimpy-show-73.5.jpg|Stimpy as Alfie Mister Horse.png|Mr. Horse as Biff Adonis Bernice_Duckman.jpg|Bernice as Ms. Cho Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as Dr. Crown Slap_T._Pooch.jpg|Slap T. Pooch as Coach Dwayne Barney_Bear.jpg|Barney Bear as Chilly Parchuway Grace-chou-lam-being-ian-8.51.jpg|Grace as Pepper Wile E Coyote.png|Wile E. Coyote as Borkle Butch_Dog.jpg|Butch Dog as Mishina Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Eggmen Disney•Hyperion's Itsy Bitsy Spider opening.mp4 000048477.jpg|Leslie McGroarty as Future Misha Greg.png|Grey as Chicken Cop #1 Cameron.png|Cameron as Cop Chicken #2 Skunk skunk fu.png|Skunk as Skunk TotallySpies-character large 332x363 sam.jpg|Sam as Longley Goodenmeyer TotallySpies-character large 332x363 clover.jpg|Clover as Niceole Denishlea TotallySpies-character large 332x363 alex.jpg|Alex as Nicetherine Nixta DigeriDingo.jpg|Digeri Dingo as Dark Dingo Herby.png|Herb as Possum Pete Batso.jpeg|Batso as Puffin Puffin BattyKoda.jpg|Batty Koda as Monkey Pirate Hyenas (The Lion King).jpg|Hyenas as Sharks Yumi_0057.jpg|Yumi as Stella Secondaires_0501.jpg|Sissi as Bella Sandi-crocker-being-ian-40.2.jpg|Sandi Crocker as Sally Marsha.png|Marsha as Penny Becky (1).png|Becky as Jenny alyssa-my-dad-the-rock-star-34.7.jpg|Alyssa as Coach Rachel Willy-zilla-my-dad-the-rock-star-3.85.jpg|Willy as Coach Francis Oblina.jpg|Oblina as Principal Naomi Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as Detectives Alex Willams WentellTWolf.png|Wentell T. Wolf as Jack Gunn X-5.png|X-5 as Mike Portley Garfield by is6ca.jpg|Garfield as G'Dook SpongeBob.jpg|SpongeBob SqaurePants as G'nooki Luna Loud.png|Luna Loud as Brunette Defender of the Galgtraz Shimmer from Shimmer and Shine.png|Shimmer as Princess Von Sprinkles Tommy_Turnbull.png|Tommy Turebull as Constance Bagelschmidt pocoyo1.png|Pocoyo as Rex Chisel-Chin Blair.png|Blair as Princess Butt Breaker Lola Loud.PNG|Lola Loud as Missy Harvey.jpg|Harvey Kinkle as Azatharoth Amaya_W.png|Amaya as Annie Cooper Pearlie the Park Fairy.png|Pearlie as Niceicia Teodora Villavicencio.png|Teodora as Molly Kemper Roliepolieolie5.png|Ollie as Reggie Vaughn Vampirina_Hauntly.png|Vampirina as Sarah Fairlchi Winston_Steinburger_Profile_Photo.png|Winston Steinburger as Kim Connor.png|Connor as Nestor Harrisburg Diana.jpg|Diana as Jamie Kang cast-large-kent-594c499b021e7-655409ab9eb4b7ad95eec9114db0368d4b6d7296.jpg|Kent as Nixtel Melvins Martin_Mystery.jpg|Martin Mystery as Brendon Stump Dipper pines gravity falls.jpg|Dipper Pines as Lee Chang Mrs._Charming.png|Mrs. Charming as Stacy Malone Haruka-helga-ape-escape-pumped-primed-54.9.jpg|Haruka/Helga as Maria Rox.png|Rox as Helena thB0NG2741.jpg|Liam McLoud as Seed ejhg20-1-0x290-miss_moon.png|Miss Moon as Branch Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Movi 6244725_ori.png|Kaka as Tim Jackson Mightymax.png|Mighty Max as Tony Will.square.png|Wil as Thomas Al_licks_plays_with_a_froot.png|Alex Porter as Karl Stevens th9KSV0WI4.jpg|A.J as Brock Joey Felt.png|Joey Felt as Tyler Bowman Pauline Bell Atomic Puppet.jpg|Pauline Bell as Jennifer Shope Chuck McFarlane.png|Chuck McFarlane as Kevin Mr-whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-74.2.jpg|Mr. Whisker as Roach Dave and Ping Pong.jpg|Dave and Ping Pong as Zenblock and Memnock V.V. Argost Kur Stone 2.png|V.V. Argost as Count Venamus Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Chuck's Choice TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs